


A Loki Complex

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Dopple'Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ain't No Mountain High Enough, But he should be, Codependence, Loki Issues, M/M, Mental Instability, Race Issues, Sibling Incest, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is not a therapist, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor knows there is something wrong with Loki, and has determined to fix it with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loki Complex

His brother is like a great beast below him, and entwined as they are their combined silhouette is malformed and stumbling thing. Thor's legs tremble with each step. Too long had he been locked in small spaces, barely enough room to stand, too long had his mind been picked apart and his will sapped like syrup from a tree.

Yet, as weakened as he was thunder rolled overhead. Rain sluiced down to cool burning muscles, to slick clothing to skin and brother to brother, and Loki relished it. Wind and rain and lightning and thunder. This was his brother. Wild. Uncontrolled. The Storm.

Not those weak, brief, flares of lightning the Creature wielded with Mjolnir's aid.

If he still had it in him to care -No, Loki. Lying Loki. Jealous traitor. Misbegotten Prince-of-Monsters.- he might have feared for Asgard that they could be so blind. That though they professed to not be gods, their actions and deeds and their own self-righteous arrogance told an entirely different story. But they were not gods. Gods were supposed to be wise. Gods were supposed to see past veils and pretense.

Loki saw. Loki watched as Thor raged, watched as he found himself unworthy as Loki was unworthy, and taken away by nameless faceless uniformed mortals. But something had not been right. The switch had been seamless; Loki still cannot pinpoint exactly when the Enemy slipped in their Impostor and out Thor, but his lies had given him much.

Thor would have known that Odin wouldn't die from heartbreak. Barely a full turning before he'd called his father to battle the whole of jotunheim with them, and the Odinsleep was well known and witnessed. His real brother would have said, "What jest is this?"

And Loki would have smiled, assured, and answered, "Why, he is dead to the world, the layabout. I believe old age is getting to him."

And they would have laughed at their silliness, and Loki would have assured Thor that he would find a way. It may have taken days or years but Loki would have found a way to reverse the banishment or banish himself… but it was not Thor, and Loki had not known how far deep the foxhole went, and so excuse after excuse poured from his lips to not bring not-Thor home.

And Loki?

Loki was not a King. Not a Prince. He was not even Aesir.

But he was a Brother.

Odin's lies could not take that from him, for was not brotherhood a _choice_.

It was all he ever wanted to be. Brothers equal.

The rain gives Thor strength, but it also turns the ground to mud as grit churns and the god is not perfect. His foot slides as he starts to crest the last hill, chest panting with effort, and falls to one knee. He does not catch himself with his hands. Those are busy steadying the precious cargo on his back, protecting it from Thor's own clumsiness. Loki is utterly nude, for he does not feel the cold as Thor would, as he squeezes his legs a little tighter where they wrap around his brother's waist. His groin rubs against Thor's backside, and he sighs as hands squeeze his bottom. Loki licks at Thor's pulse. "Would you let a little thing like a mountain defeat you, brother-mine?"

Thor is tired. Loki knows the thunderer is exhausted, but he must train, and he can do this. Loki lets his hands wander down Thor's chest, and with a roar of defiance Thor pushes himself back to his feet and resumes the climb. He is not near what he should be, what with the strength of Mjolnir's backing the not-Thor is, but his brother is recovering. Loki won't let him fight until he is ready. Will not risk him being taken again. As always, Thor just needs the proper encouragement.

They crest the mountain quicker than Loki anticipated, and Thor once again falls to his knees. This time, though, Loki rolls from his back into the grass and mud. When the lightning strikes, he can see the way too-long hair falls around his reason's face, the way his beard probably needs and trim, and it makes him feel safe. His brother is here. With him.

Loki has not felt safe in a long, long time.

Eventually, Thor turns hungry eyes to Loki and crawls on all fours through puddles of grime. He sits at Loki's side, grinning, and greedily takes in Loki's exposed and prone form. "My reward?"

"Oh, very well, you brute. A bet is a bet." Loki lifts his hips as best he can and Thor wriggles out of his own clothing like a snake stripping its skin. He inches forward until Loki is forced to move to accommodate him. Once again Loki's legs wrap around Thor, but this time from the front. Thor slides into Loki's well prepared hole and ruts for all he's worth, thunder booming all around them.

With one hand on Loki's hip the other reaches out to tweak his brother's nipple. He imagines them full of milk, plump, the smaller man's stomach swollen with Thor's seed. The though is almost enough to send Thor over the edge but he has earned this and it will last. Loki had been teasing him the whole way, whispering such gorgeous, gruesome things as he wriggled like a harlot, and Thor will claim his reward. His brother will be feeling him for _weeks_.

Thor wonders when, still hard, he finally pulls out if Odin would approve of his newfound control. Loki pouts, sphincter twitching at the sudden absence, and asks if Thor has forgotten what he's supposed to do with it.

"I would silence that mouth of yours, brother."

Loki is all cat like grace as he rolls forward to tuck his legs beneath him. The blonde cups his brother's cheek as perfect lips enclose Thor's shaft to take it deep.

Loki's tongue has ever been his greatest weapon, and within a minute Thor is undone and lying back, moaning with mindless pleasure as his brother works him.

He wants to come. Needs to come.

Loki swallows every last drop, green eyes never leaving Thor's blue.

\---

His brother is broken; for all that the jagged bits of the soul have been hastily glued together Thor can see it clear as day. He saw it when he was forced to look through the Construct's eyes, was forced to watch his brother crumble bit by bit until barely anything of the once proud son remained.

Loki was still Loki, but he didn't take care of himself as he should have. The Loki of their childhood was always so careful with his appearance, his clothing, always the epitome of presentability while Thor came stomping in with sweat on his brow and mud on his boots. Ever lean, like a dancer, Thor had been forced to watch as his brother's eyes became circled by black rings and his bones jutted too close to the skin, wolfishly.

Thor does not miss the lack of mirrors in Loki's retreat. Loki, who once stepped through reflections as the common man did doors. Loki, who would primp and polish for hours in front of his vanity.

Loki, who now does not sleep unless exhaustion demands its due or Thor is there to keep watch and cradle the trickster's too-thin body as it is wracked with nightmares.

Thor has never been particularly quick witted, his temper always beats his mind, but for all his little brother's teasing jests he is not stupid. He knows what is wrong. It makes him want to drown the worlds, to bring on the rain until streets overflow and the traitors choke on their oaths.

"Loki." Thor steps into one of many chambers in Loki's hidden keep. It is unlike Asgard, or even Midgard, for the walls and floor and ceiling are all the richest wood. Some of it even drips sweet, still living sap. Such is the case when one makes their home within Yggdrasil itself. Clever, for not even Heimdall can peer into the living flesh of the World Tree. "Come with me."

Thor steers Loki away from his worktable and down the hall to a soft bed, but instead of lying him down and forcing his brother to rest he sits him on a nearby couch. "Summon your duplicates."

Loki's brow creases, but with a gesture he does so: it is a tell of how tired he is that he even needs the gesture.

The two other Loki are standing with bored expressions on their faces, until Thor tells them to kiss. They glance, briefly, at their maker. Loki shrugs and the two clones grin mischievously before tumbling onto the bed like puppies. One begins kissing his way around his mirror's neck, pawing at illusory clothing, and Thor smiles and pulls Loki into his lap.

"Make them jotun, brother." Thor's demand causes Loki to jerk and shake his head _no_ , but Thor is his Brother, his King, and as much as Loki can manipulate Thor he has never, ever be able to resist Thor when he really, really wanted something. Loki looks away as pale skin flushes blue and green eyes fill with blood.

His whimper nearly breaks Thor's heart. Oblivious, the clones continue their love making running fingers through one another's hair. For all he hates Loki's blood-kin, it is the most wondrous thing Thor has ever seen.

"B-Brother..."

"Watch." Thor spoke gently, as gently as he could, voice laced with the command as he reached under the folds of his brother's robes to cup Loki's cock. He would make it feel good. He would show Loki his heritage wasn't something to run from, but toward. To embrace. To flaunt. He would not be Odin, hiding truth behind glamor and infantile wishes. "Do not look away. You are beautiful, Loki. Exceptional. You are beautiful."

The copies deepened their kiss, and one drew a knife from the air. The blade slid along the cloth, exposing azure skin lined with an artists scars, and Thor was a warm wall of flesh for his brother to press himself against; instinctively running away from the scene. Thor tickled Loki's ball sack, causing the giant to flinch, and kissed his neck as one clone leaned over the other and began suckling at a nipple. Their moans echoed in the room.

At last, Thor felt his brother's cock stir in his hand. "So beautiful, brother."

"N-no. I'm a monster, Thor, please don't-" Tears peaked out the corners of Loki's eyes.

"My beautiful, wondrous monster." Thor kneaded Loki's stomach with his free hand, rubbing warmth into the cool skin. His beard scrapped along Loki's cheek. "Just like our children will be, brother."

They watched as the clones coupled, as one took the other raw and without preparation. The clones cried out in symphony, until eventually Loki's head rolled back under Thor's steady attack, and the trickster's spend coated them both.

"You are beautiful, Loki, and you are mine. Never doubt that."

"Yes, Brother."

"And if I think you have been backsliding into such self-deprecating thoughts… well. We'll just have to do this again. And again. And as many times as necessary." Thor licked his brother's cum from his fingers.

Loki shivered.


End file.
